Memories of the Summer Festival
by iruyo
Summary: Bossun, Himeko, and Switch still stick together. They head to a summer festival in the town. They sure have a lot of fun, up until Switch leaves Bossun and Himeko alone and goes somewhere else with Reiko? Just some sweet moments BossunxHimeko.
1. The hug on the slope

**Hello! This is my first fanfic ever! I can't promise you anything good... Also, please excuse bad spelling or grammar and everything. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SKET Dance.  
**

**Get to it~!  
**

"Oiii!"

After getting through the swarm of people, he landed his hands on his knees, bowing down a little bit. His sweat was dropping from his head as he slowly adjusted his breath.

"Yo, my bad, I'm kinda late."

Bossun smiled, showing a dumb face as usual. He knew the summer festival would be dead crowded, but this one was beyond what he had imagined. People were wandering around the shops, doing so much talking, even the kids were running around wildly, as if the adults were playing role as the hurdles in their own childhood games.

"You came in uniform? You're even still carrying that bag around!"

The short-haired blonde girl, standing in a beautiful pink—purplish yukata with white flowery pattern, pointed at his blue sling bag with red and white stripes on it, admonishing him with her left hand on the hip. She didn't look like she was mad about Bossun being late, she was just kind of, disappointed.

"Even Switch came in his hakama! Look, he looks so neat! But look at you, you're wearing your school uniform, all sweaty! Why didn't you change first? Oh wait, did you even come home before coming here?" She questioned him with the surmised assumption, hey, she's acting as if she's his mom now.

Bossun scratched his cheek lightly, "well- you see, Himeko, I barely finished my test on time, so- I just ran here as fast as I could.. but looks like you guys have waited long enough… Sorry-"

A robotic voice barged into the conversation, "LOL, thank goodness Himeko and I passed the math test. You know nobody ever wants to re-take it exactly on the day of the summer festival." Switch, looking gorgeous with his green hakama, brought an iPad this time to talk with the 'type-and-talk' program. His reason, because it was too crowded and his laptop might be a bit of a nuisance to carry.

"Yea, but **_I_** did." Bossun pulled out a bored face, then quickly switched the topic, "Anyway! Now that I'm here, shall we have some fun?"

Switch started typing, "Bossun, put your googles on, I need your concentration skill this time to win a shooting game."

"Haa?" Bossun sighed, then after a second, he continued on, "oh, I know! You're aiming for the prizes, right? And I bet those must be some anime-related things."

"Correct." He typed as the robotic sound was produced, "that's our Bossun. There's a Natsune Miko figurine that I'd like to win."

"Alright, fine," He shrugged. "That won't hurt, so let's go!" Bossun cheerfully ran with Switch, leaving Himeko two or three steps away, until they finally faded away from Himeko's sight.

"H-hey!" Himeko stood there with her left hand looking like it was trying to reach the two, "oh well, I know where the stand of the shooting game is, I should be able to find them easily soon."

She sighed,

"Boys."

Walking with her head facing the night sky, she kind of regretted about what she had done.

"Why did I have to prepare myself this much?" She whispered, "I'm so embarrassed now!"

She came here today, to the summer festival, in her special onizuka family's most beautiful yukata. Her hair was also done nicely, leaving her white, clear neck marvelously exposed. In addition, a flower right on the top of her right ear perfected her look.

And Bossun did not say a word about her appearance at all. Not even a light praise about how she looked different today. She had put so much effort to look more charming, but that's the reality she got, due to her crush's denseness. She let a long sigh once more, she also had hoped Bossun would come wearing a hakama, she was looking forward to it.

The girl in the wander suddenly saw a cotton-candy stand, turning her into a completely hyped-mode. "THEY HAVE PELOCAN'S CRAB MEAT FLAVOR!" She immediately got one, and licked it quickly. She then put some distance between her candy and her face, a little afraid if it'd smudge up the makeup on her face.  
"Mhm~ This is the bes-" She stopped.

She couldn't finished her sentence when the boy who was in her mind a moment ago, with the so-called-fujisaki wings, his spiky hair, came from behind her shoulder and bit one-eighth of her cotton candy, right at the spot she licked the candy before.

"Bleh, this is—PELOCAN flavor!?" Bossun screamed, letting out some coughs. "By the way, Switch and I got some prizes, look at how much we got-"

"You-I- IDIOT!" A smack landed on one of Bossun's cheek, okay, that's not unexpected. He fell on the ground with his hand covering his injured cheek, as usual.

"The hell is your problem, man!? It was just a bite! Plus, the taste's gross!"

Himeko blushed, the same color as the candy she was holding. _'It's not about the candy, idiot! It's the spot you took a bite on! Oh wait- you meant the spot I took a bite on tasted gross? Gross? Think again boy, I'm gonna put the whole candy into your friggin mouth!'_ She thought, but she stopped thinking about it and cancelled what she was going to do. Instead, an awkward silent approached, until she gave him her hand to help him stand.

Bossun reached her hand, and Switch was suddenly there, taking a photo of him and Himeko, literally holding hands. In Switch's mind, he thought it'd be nice to have another photo to put on his wall next to his old photo, with Sawa—his first love, and Masafumi—his deceased brother, in it.

"Switch! Were you taking pictures!?" Himeko screamed, either happily or embarrassedly, or may be both.

"Oh, you only took a picture of me and Himeko, didn't you? You need the three of us together, man!" Bossun grinned, took the camera right away and immediately asked a random person to take a picture. A photo of himself, smiling cheerfully with the 'peace' pose with both hands between Himeko and Switch.

As the camera flashed, Himeko smiled endearingly. Switch, being an expressionless robot, he just looked into the lens of the camera with a 0.00000001 inch of curve in his bottom lip, you can't tell he was smiling, but he really was.

Switch and Himeko were really thankful. Their leader has always been the center of the light. A slight of flashback came to their mind. Just how much fun it's been since Bossun entered their lives two years ago, they felt truly grateful, they could never thank god enough for letting themselves to meet this boy, this miraculous boy.

The three continued to have some fun. Laughing their asses off, meeting people from Kaimei, and eating some cliché stuff in the festival; takoyaki, okonomiyaki, popsickles, everything. Just like everything on the manga books and some certain tv shows.

Walking while laughing, Bossun almost tripped. He accidentally stepped on a soda can, and lost his balance. Himeko immediately catch his right arm that flung to the front, letting her cotton candy thrown away to the back. The crab-meat-flavored candy fell to the ground and apparently was not eatable anymore after being stepped by other people. She had thought that she had prevented Bossun from falling too hard, but here's what actually happened.

There was also Switch, remember? He was on Bossun's other side. He took a grip of Bossun's left arm that stayed relatively to the back, trying to help him so he wouldn't fall to the front. With his other arm carrying the iPad, he stood unstably to the back, pulling Bossun backwards.

"Eh?" Bossun froze for a second.

With Himeko pulling him to the front and Switch pulling him to the back—opposite direction, he was already aware that all three of them were going to fall randomly to the ground. He took a quick action, he let out his strength, pulling up those two so they could fall together, to one side, his horizontal side.

It was all thanks to Bossun, the three landed successfully. Himeko and Switch fell with their heads on Bossun's shoulders. But Bossun groaned with a grin at the same time.

"Owww—"

"Bossun! Are you okay?" Himeko panicked. She and Switch stood up, their wonderful clothes now looked kind of dirty.

"Hehehe, it's nothing. Ouch—" Bossun answered calmly. His back apparently hurt. It's weird, in the clubroom, he always cries stupidly like a baby in a completely funny look when something hurts him. But this time, instead of putting on the usual dumb face, he answered with a wise tone,"thank god, you guys are okay…. Thanks for trying to help holding me."

Switch and Himeko stared at him, their eyes were sparkling a little, up until Bossun let out a rant.

"Damn you stupid cola can! If I could, I'd find out who threw you there and lecture them for 3 hours!"

It was silent until Himeko started giggling.

"..pft!"

* * *

"LOLOLOL! No one actually steps clumsily on a stupid random can and falls! Except, our great leader, LOLOL." Switch had picked up his iPad, typing with a high pitched-tone, teasing Bossun.

"Oh shaddap!" Bossun turned.

"Anyway," he continued, "what a nice spot we found here. It's much less crowded."

"Yeah! We're even able to watch the fireworks from here!" Himeko added.

The three of them had moved from the crowds of the festival—where they fell, to a nice, grassy land next to the temple. A nice slope. Switch found it, by the way.

"You are welcome." Switch typed, proud of himself. Bossun and Himeko looked at him, giggling. "That's our Switch!"

"People rarely come here, so I guess this will be a perfect spot for us, plus, there's a water tap right over there under the tree so I can also wash my iPa-" Switch stopped typing, feeling a chill right behind his back.

A hand reached his shoulder, "SU~I~CHI~KU~N~~."

"Whoa! Whoa! Still playing ghost, aren't you? Even in summer festival!"

Reiko was there, the skinny girl from the occult club.

"Because I believe souls are supposed to wander around the festival and blend with humans, I came here to do my research… and I found you guys behind this temple."

"Souls, you say? Such nonsense!" Switch, continued with his scientifically speaking, "According to my deductive reasoning, ghosts—or wandering souls—whatever that is, do not exist in any place in this world!"

The gloomy girl objected, "but I just saw some right before the temple, and I am absolutely positive."

"Excuse me!? You're inviting me to a duel of proofing? I'd like to see what you just saw! Must be an illusion of yours, though, occult girl!" Switch was on fire.

Somehow a purple-colored aura came from behind Reiko, she was on 'fire' too. Occult style.

"THAT'S CREEPY, MAN!" Bossun and Himeko synced.

"Then come, I shall prove it, muhahahahaha!" answered Reiko, dragging Switch, starting to walk to the temple.

"Then I shall crumble your belief, shameless occult. Alright then, see you in a bit, Bossun, Himeko."

"Make sure you don't get lost!" Himeko warned.

"Alright mom~!" The robotic voice echoed.

"WHO'S YOUR MOM!?"

"I'll be BACKK! By the way, Himeko, your back's kinda dirty." Switch said, a second later, he was already gone.

"Oh!" Checking, she rubbed her back, _'that's right, I need to wash this before the stains become permanent, but I can't see the dirty parts…' _She thought.

Himeko sat back. She stared at Bossun lying on the grass next to her. It looked like Bossun's back was still hurting since he didn't move much.

Suddenly, Bossun sat up, his mouth started to open, he was about to say something that Himeko wouldn't expect.

Being a kind guy he is, he offered a help.

"Let me wash the dirty part. It was my fault that your pretty yukata became smeared."

_Pretty. Yukata_. Two words that Himeko was now struggling to digest. She was a little bit delighted when Bossun said her yukata was pretty. Now, it was even still muffling in her mind. But certainly, Bossun was praising only the yukata, not her, so she erased that from her mind, and nodded to Bossun. "Sure, thanks."

The two went near under the tree, finding a tap with a hose connected to it. Himeko trusted Bossun her yellow handkerchief, it was the best handkerchief she had, and she was glad she chose to bring it. Really light and silk, must be convenient to remove the dirt from her yukata.

Himeko squatted, her back facing the opposite direction of Bossun who was going to pour a little water onto the handkerchief. But then the sudden wind blew, and the handkerchief floated in the air along with batches of leaves from the tree. Bossun turned, he tried to catch it, but when he got it, he bumped into the girl who was squatting. His chest was pressing Himeko's back. He lost his balance, and now he was *accidentally* hugging Himeko from the back. Himeko startled.

"Wha- Boss-"

Himeko's handkerchief flew over, slipping from Bossun's grab once again, _damned wind_, he thought. Bossun lost his balance too much now. He leaned harder to get the handkerchief back.

Uh-oh, he forgot that he himself and Himeko were on a slope. Himeko was pushed and was going to fall down, but Bossun, again, immediately took a quick action where he hugged Himeko real tight, switched position by rolling once, and protected her while they slide down the slope. Again, it's Bossun's back that had saved the day.

At the base of the slope, Himeko froze on the top of Bossun's body, with his arms still hugging her. "Bossun, are you al—" Himeko cut her sentence. She sat up and found Bossun—who had protected her, groaning. She feared it was something serious, thank god the slope wasn't that high, but still, she was dead worried about him!

The boy surprisingly was the one who broke the silence, he raised his chin a little bit, making sure Himeko was okay.

"Heh, my bad, instead of cleaning your yukata, I made it even dirtier. I'm sorry."

Himeko's eyes narrowed, "B-but bossun, your clothes, and your back also— hmp—" The yellow handkerchief was placed in front of her talking mouth, Bossun pushed it there, shutting her up.

"And look, your handkerchief's safe!" He smiled, his face was a little scratched by the grasses and twigs. It looked hurt, since a red liquid slightly came sliding out of his cheek.

Himeko bit her lips, hesitating. Her hero was always there to save her, protecting her. She wanted to thank him. Right now. She couldn't think of another reward, so she gave Bossun a kiss on his cheek, the red area, smudging the little blood. Bossun just lied there, he was frozen by the little peck.

"Hime—ko?" Bossun could smell Himeko's shampoo because her messed up hair right now was falling right in front of his face. Lying on the ground, he could also feel Himeko's push on his chest.

"Why? Why would you save me like that? I could've protected myself! Stop acting all coo—"

Bossun's hand swept Himeko's cheek, his thumb was brushing the surface of Himeko's fair white skin.

" 's fine."

An awkward silence. Both the girl and the boy blushed.

_'The hell did I just do!?'_ Bossun quickly pulled his hand, now it was covering his own mouth. He put it down eventually, touching the grass. Perhaps it was still hurting a little bit.

Out of the blue, in a one quick lean, Himeko neared her face with his once more. Bossun's lips were 2 centimeters apart from hers…

The wind blew comfortingly once more, wow, what a situation!

"Oi~! Bossun, Himeko? You moved down there? What happened? Reiko and I bought some more takoyaki." Switch's voice came out of nowhere, it still sounded far away.

Startled, Himeko and Bossun went back to their initial position after the fall. Both were red-faced.

"Nopeee! Nothing, I accidentally fell down and Himeko was helping me!" Bossun replied the shout.

"Down heeeeeeeere" he added.

The glasses guy came nearer, put up one of his eyebrows, recalling that Himeko's yukata was kind of smeared. He knew Bossun was an avid helper. The boy must've been trying to help Himeko remove the stain on the yukata. Switch assumed Bossun accidentally pushed Himeko—or something like that. And those two, showing the tomato—red faces, left him with a surmise that a certain romantic scene was happening.

"Ohoho, you guys are such clumsy people without me!"

"Shut up, otaku, help us out!" Himeko finally turned back to normal.

Bossun and Himeko got the help to go back up, Reiko was surprisingly strong as well.

"Shall we go back to the festival then? There are stands I'd like to try!" Bossun cheerfully offered, "the night's long, so—"

"Let's!" Switch agreed. And caught up to Bossun. Walking ahead.

"What's wrong Himeko- san?" Asked Reiko, staring at Himeko standing there with a blush on her face.

"Um- guys—" Himeko said, loud enough for the boys to hear. "Could you please wait for me after cleaning the mess on my yukata? Um, also, Reiko'san, could you please help me?"

"Sure, I'd be glad to be of some help…" Reiko answered expressionlessly.

Again, Bossun, who was heading to the festival, covered his face with his right hand, his face reddened, he recalled that 'scene' where they almost… argh!

He waved with the back of his hand, "nope, I'll be going ahead!"

Switch knew what had probably happened, so he kept walking with Bossun, "we boys shall go ahead!" The guys walked away.

"Bossun, you better tell me what happened back there." Switch teased Bossun.

"Watchu saying man? Nothing happened! We just rolled down the slope! Ahahah!

Ahhh man I wanna play more games, ah look, goldfish catching!" He ran away.

Switch shook his head, "tsk, tsk, little birds. I wonder if more interesting stuff is going to happen at this festival…"

He remembered, Reiko wanted the sket dan to accompany her to observe the cemetery behind the temple. To prove if ghosts really do exist or not. In other word, ghost hunt! _Hmm, this is gonna be interesting if he group Bossun and Himeko together..._


	2. On your back

**Disclaimer: I do not own SKET Dance (yeah duh)**

**I always change my style of writing so I just- you know... sorry**

**anyway here it is, enjoy.**

* * *

It was dead silent in the dark, pants were all they could hear.

"Dammit! Himeko, you okay!?" Bossun stopped running. He looked back at Himeko whose head just thudded to the ground.

"N-no! Bossun, don't leave me in the dark, idiot! I-it's getting closer! Bossun! Bossun!" As she tried to get up, Himeko gasped, one of her geta strips had gone broken. She couldn't run with the broken sandal!

"Kh!" Bossun, confused and panicked at the same time, he carried Himeko on his back, he ignored Himeko's geta. The sandals dropped on the ground really hard.

"B-bossun!"

"Shut up, okay! I'll get you a pair of new ones when we're out of this mess!" Bossun cried, he ran and ran. Piggybacking Himeko wasn't as easy as he imagined it would be. But, whenever someone was in a pinch, Bossun's strength bursts out easily, and could save anyone. Especially right now, in this dark, creepy cemetery with no other people around.

"That's not the problem!" Himeko responded.

"Shh!"

Still carrying Himeko on his back, Bossun saw the short little wood fence. He jumped over it and slid over the slope, still hoping that that the tiny, slim green figure behind them would just lose track of them and leave.

* * *

**-30 minutes ago-**

"Whoa! Such a creepy burial ground!" The boy with the red hat shivered. He was obviously not a huge fan of horror stuff. But here he is, with Switch, Reiko, and Himeko. They are at the cemetery because Reiko-san had requested them to go there with her. Just to prove that there really was a ghost over there.

"Bossun, you're such a wimp!" Himeko giggled, Bossun glared at her, he couldn't return what she said, because, well, true, he kinda was. But then, he finally shouted back.

"Look who's talking!" Bossun pouted.

The robotic voice came in between them. "Now, now. There's no use to shout to each other. Now let's just get this thing over with."

"Says the guy who looks the most excited." Himeko cut.

"Right there!" Reiko suddenly pointed at something.

"I saw it right over there and here it is now!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIII!" Bossun and Himeko screamed, so was Switch, but in a different way. He typed randomly, producing a sound that could not be comprehended.

The dark figure was getting closer, its head was round and clear, it seemed to have lots of tails, like 40 of them. While they were freaking out, a wise voice came by.

"Oh? What are you kids doing here? Are you lost? Are you going back to the festival?"

"Ehh? What?" Bossun stopped freaking out, and stepped forward a little bit. "Ossan! Don't scare us like that!"

The man appeared to be one of the priests that worked in the temple. He was cleaning the graves with a big broom (which the sket dan assumed to be tails). He was bald, but his face was as wise and calming as any dads', who would show the expression to their own kids to calm them. He was wearing the sacred garments, and they happened to be black (that successfully scared the sket dan).

"My bad. May I ask why you are here? Are you visiting the graves?" He asked, politely. Maybe that's how priests serve people who visit graves and the temple.

Himeko replied, "uhm, no, we're actually just—"

She stopped. She couldn't just casually say '_we're here to see ghosts!_', could she? And it was too stupid of a reason.

Switch surprisingly stood up front, with the expressionless robotic voice, he answered, "Yes, we are. My little brother's."

Bossun and Himeko gasped. They didn't know. They felt so stupid to have dragged him here. Switch might still feel sad, and Bossun thought it would just sadden him more if they were to take him to his brother's grave. Reiko, knowing nothing, innocently asked, "So, you have other reason!"

"Shut up, occult." Switch swiftly typed.

"Such rare guests…", the old man spoke, "people usually come on obon."

"Indeed, it's… we just passed by here and decided to visit.." as his finger typed, he put on a slightly sad face that no one could tell, but Bossun and Himeko.

"Alright, alright, please go this way, also, be careful with the fences right there, it's the boundary of the cemetery. As you see, we're on a small hill, and it'd be dangerous if you pass it and slide to the bottom. Now, I have something to do on the front of the temple. If you will excuse me." The priest walked away, leaving the four. It was dark and dead quiet.

"H-hey, so, like, we're still gonna go further inside?" Himeko broke the silence.

"Aren't we?" Reiko answered with a question.

"Anyway, we passed the priest, we should go on…" Switch walked as his robotic voice faded away.

They walked further inside, it kept getting darker and darker, they could see some graves with candles still lighten up with fire, and the Japanese old lamps that kept going on and off. Bossun and Switch led up front, the girls just followed them quietly. Everything was fine, up until Switch abruptly stopped walking.

"What's wrong Swit-"

Bossun stopped. Switch stunned. Himeko and Reiko froze. In front of them was a big tree, it seemed like they have reached the center of the cemetery. But that was not what made them stop walking. The dim light made sure of it. A green, black spotted snake was crawling at the branch, slowly, slowly going down the main stem of the big tree, by the colors you could probably tell that that was no ordinary snake.

Silence. Or more like, a horror music came by. But it was a long pause, completely silent.

"Calm down, everybody be calm and slowly walk awa-", Bossun attempted to get everyone run safely, but it was too late. Reiko was horrified, she screamed as she ran away, panicking. The snake seemed like it gasped, it hissed.

"Tch—", Switch went after her, running real fast, making sure she wouldn't get lost. On the other hand, Bossun and Himeko ran the other way.

"Wait—Switch, Reiko-san, this way—" Himeko shouted, but Bossun noticed that the snake was crawling to her, quickly, he grabbed her hand and started running.

"We'll meet them at the gate! We're going around!" Bossun informed.

"U-um!" Himeko agreed and ran with him.

Fortunately, the snake was not following Switch and Reiko, but unfortunately, it was going towards Bossun and Himeko.

Either because of the dark or even the soft soil, Bossun and Himeko ran slower. As they did, the snake was catching up even nearer.

"This damned place, what the hell! We're lost, apparently…" Bossun said through pants.

"Seriously—" Himeko suddenly fell headlong. She slipped on some little roots on the ground. Her pink yukata became even dirtier, and worse, one of her geta was broken. No way! Walking bare-footed on this kind of soil? NO.

"Dammit! Himeko, you okay!?" Bossun stopped running. He looked back at Himeko whose head just thudded to the ground.

"N-no! Bossun, don't leave me in the dark, idiot! I-it's getting closer! Bossun! Bossun!"

"Khh!" Bossun, confused and panicked at the same time, he carried Himeko on his back, he ignored Himeko's geta. The sandals dropped on the ground really hard.

"B-bossun!"

"Shut up, okay! I'll get you a pair of new ones when we're out of this mess!" Bossun cried, he ran and ran. Piggybacking Himeko wasn't as easy as he imagined it would be. But, whenever someone was in a pinch, Bossun's strength bursts out easily, and could save anyone. Especially right now, in this dark, creepy cemetery with no other people around.

"That's not the problem!" Himeko responded.

"Shh!" he ran as fast as he could.

Still carrying Himeko on his back, Bossun saw the short little wood fence. He jumped over it and slid over the slope, still hoping that that the tiny, green figure behind them would just lose track of them and leave.

They went down and down. Ahead of them was a tree, Bossun involuntarily bumped himself into it, so Himeko wouldn't get hurt at all.

"Bossun! You alri—" Bossun put a hand on Himeko's mouth, it was pretty tight, Himeko was blushing, but it was dark, she was sure she could blush all she wanted.

"Shh—don't make a noise!" Bossun whispered in her ear. Himeko nodded, still blushing madly.

It was silent. The place they were sitting right now is a bit down the boundary. Bossun could see the snake passing by, going straight. After a while, the tension went down. Bossun calmed down.

"Th-thank god…" He sighed.

"Hmfh-fmh." Himeko was trying to say something, but Bossun's hand was in front of her lips and cheeks. Disabling her to speak.

"Oh?" Bossun gasped.

For a second they both went red. But that second felt like an awkward hour.

"Sorry!" Bossun loosened and looked away.

"A-ah! It's okay." Himeko got up and thanked him. "Shall we go back?" She tried to stand but—

"Ouch," Himeko felt a pain around her thigh, she tried to hide it, but everyone knew Bossun could see all the details in people, including situation (except that he had no delicacy).

"Himeko, let me see your thigh—" Bossun stopped.

"..."

"Pervert! What do you mean by that!?" She almost slapped him but stopped halfway. Instead she reached for his collar and took it up a little.

"Wait—wait, not that, I mean, I'm just worried, you know!? What if you got injured really badly or something!"

"Well…" Himeko stalled, that was just embarrassing.

"See? I'm never a pervert!... I mean, I am, all the boys are, but this is different, okay? I'm just worried, okay?" Bossun persuaded her. _"But if you mind... then …_" he stopped, _"never mind."_

"Ugh… okay I get you…" Himeko gave in. She pulled her yukata up a bit. Bossun was right, one of her thighs was bruised blue. She did fall pretty hard, it must be a pain to walk now.

Bossun brought up his water bottle and put some water on her. "I guess this'd make you better."

"Th-thanks." Himeko looked down, but then she noticed Bossun was preparing himself to carry her again.

"Bossun, you don't have to carry me again! It's not like it's an emergency anymore!" Himeko refused.

Bossun still squatted, "it's fine! I'm being kind here, why don't you just shut up and get on!"

"B-but….." She hesitated, but she got on his back anyway, "I'm … kinda heavy… you know…"

Bossun stood up. "Ugh! It's like 10 tons of rice!"

Himeko blushed, "I'm not _that_ heavy!" She hit his shoulder, "baka!"

"Hahaha, I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Bossun laughed.

"Mou…" Himeko pouted. She was happy though. She grabbed his shoulders and rested her head on his neck. She whispered, "thank you, my hero…"

"What?" Bossun turned his head, "what did you just say?"

"A-ah! Nothing!"

"Okay." They continued walking. Himeko felt really comfortable on Bossun's back, while Bossun, he was looking completely forward, he was blushing. He actually heard what Himeko said, it wasn't anything special, but her voice echoed in his mind. "My hero."

* * *

**Bleh, that wasn't a really good one, but anyway, thank you for reading! Your reviews reallllly made my day! I will put chapter 3 right away, as the last chapter, if I have time~ but I can't promise anything good, as usual, ok? Sorry…**


	3. Last thing to say

**Disclaimer: I don't own SKET Dance.**

**I felt like getting out of the zone and threw some random people in. Here you go. I didn't split this one up cuz im just too lazy.**

**SO. MANY. FREAKIN. WORDS.**

**Super long. I warned you. And sorry about that…. this is the laaaast anyway  
**

* * *

"Oiiiiiiii!" Bossun's right hand waved in the air, he kept his left hand carrying Himeko. Switch and Reiko-san seemed to be bending down before a certain grave near the exit.

"You guys are still here? I thought both of you are out already." Bossun looked down, "hm? Oh? Your brother's grave? Sorry."

Switch typed, "it's okay, I'm done anyway…" He put a face as if he was saying 'j_ust looking at it… hurts_…'

Bossun smiled, a sad but somehow a really caring smile. He looked at Switch who was looking down at the grave. Switch then walked away, finding himself on a reflection of a water puddle and the dim light from the old lamps. It was like he was staring at Masafumi, though it's just the fact that they really did look alike.

Bossun stepped forward, patting Switch's right shoulder. "Man, let's get back to the festival, I've got a promise I need to fulfill."

"What promise?" Switch typed.

"I gotta buy this sleepy head a pair of new sandals. Things happened and I've got no choice but to carry her." Bossun pointed the blonde girl he was carrying, she appeared to be sleeping soundly, her grip didn't loosen so it's easy for Bossun to piggyback her. "It's good that she fell asleep, if she was awake and let you guys see her like this, she would demand me to put her down, and insist to walk bare-footed."

"What happened? What about the snake?" Reiko asked.

"It's gone, thankfully. Himeko fell and her sandals were broken. That left me with a choice either to carry her or leave her there, haha." Bossun answered, joking a little.

"Anyway, there are still better things to do at the festival," Switch stopped, "are you satisfied with this, Reiko-san? I hope you understand that no ghosts can be seen by humans unless it's an imagination."

"I have to admit it this time, but next time, I'll overturn your scientific belief." Reiko said, she then apologized to have brought the sket dan to the cemetery at night for her selfish intention.

"Let's go," the boy with glasses typed as he walked away. Bossun and Reiko followed him, back to the crowds and lights of the festival.

* * *

"Oh? I'm—," Himeko lifted her head up. She noticed that she fell asleep, probably because she was staying up the night before preparing the prettiest yukata to wear today. But where and when did she fall asleep?

"Eeh… so I was.."

_'being carried by Bossun…' _, oops, she blushed, she remembered now.

"Hey, you awake, Himeko?" Bossun noticed the movement of the girl he was carrying. Bossun smiled, "you only slept for like 10 minutes, don't worry, the festival isn't over yet!"

Himeko's face turned red. She looked away and noticed her arms were *kind of* hugging Bossun's neck. She quickly fixed her position.

"H-hey! Don't move too much!" Bossun shouted a little, "I don't think I can handle you if you don't stay still right there."

"Then put me down! I wanna walk!" Himeko shouted back.

"Suppose I put you down now, are you gonna stand walking without your sandals?" The boy bent his back a little, jokingly trying to put her down.

"W-w-wait," Himeko quickly responded, making him stop. "F-fine! T-thank you!"

Bossun giggled. "Hah! Can't really be completely honest, can you?"

"Oh, shut up. By the way, Switch and Reiko-san… where are they?" Himeko turned her head, trying to get a glimpse of the rest of her friends.

Bossun pointed with his chin, "ohh, they're at the shooting booth there, see? Such a tense atmosphere right there!" It appeared that in the distance, two people were trying to compete in something. Switch and his perennial sparring partner.

"Ahaha, usual sight." Himeko giggled.

* * *

From the distance, another girl with a peach-colored yukata was walking. She was talking with a boy beside her which appeared to be a tan skinned slim guy with a pair of clear, round glasses. One little boy was between them, running happily. The three of them were walking to where Bossun and Himeko were.

"Hey, don't run too far!" The girl shouted. The little boy didn't care, he was having fun running between people. But then the boy bumped into Bossun's legs.

"Ugya!" the voice of the small boy sounded so cute, Himeko looked down.

"Hm?"

"Hey there, you okay?" Bossun leaned down. "Ehh, wait, aren't you…"

"Ahh! Himeko-chan…! And… Bossun?" A soft voice came. Bossun turned. So did Himeko, naturally.

"Captain! Hyaa! You look so cute with that yukata!" Himeko squealed.

Captain, also known as Takahashi Chiaki, was standing before them. She was the captain of Kaimei High School's girls' soft ball team as well as Himeko's very first friend at the school. Her smile is the most calming one. Today, she came to the festival with her little brother. The peach-colored yukata she wore had some little white flower patterns on it. Her hair was tied to the sides as usual, divided into two.

"Um, thanks. Sorry, my little brother never pays attention to people in front of him!" She apologized and then continued on, "hey, what happened? Why is Bossun carrying you?"

"Well…"

Himeko wasn't sure where to start. So Bossun spoke up for her instead.

"Long story. So basically, she hurt one of her legs and one of her sandals was gone."

"That's horrible!" Captain yelled.

"What's horrible?" A light-brown-haired boy spoke. He was there right behind Captain and was wearing a sleeveless shirt, a basketball shirt it seemed. His right hand, with a black wristband, was carrying a basketball. His glasses shone for a second.

"Teppei!" Bossun smiled. It was Sugihara Teppei, the transfer student that became the SKET dan's first client. He was bullied by Jougasaki, his childhood bully, up until the SKET dan found the problem. He refused to join the SKET dan and became a Kaimei basketball team's member.

"T-tecchan, I told you to keep an eye of my little brother—!" At the same time Captain turned and stopped.

Himeko's eyebrow went up, "_'Tecchan'_? Since when do you call him that, Captain?"

"U-um, you see… we… um—" Captain looked down. _Wow! Captain blushed!_ Himeko was excited to see her best friend blush for the first time. She meant, it's captain!

Bossun put on a teasing smile, "what's this, what's this? Don't tell me, you two—" Bossun teased Teppei, he tapped Teppei's arm with his elbow.

"Well—yeah, we just—you know we both like sports and all, and we just clicked, so—" Teppei rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"You're going out!? Since when!?" Himeko was fidgeting, Bossun also seemed to be excited.

"Eh, umm, well, like 2 weeks ago… We met and talked after the Kaimei basketball match, and we happened to live near each other's houses so…" Captain blushed even more.

"Hyaaah! So cute!" Himeko's squeal became even high-pitched.

"Yeah! This Teppei-niichan and my oneesan really get along well, you know!" Captain's little brother spoke up cheerfully. Bossun and Himeko smiled teasingly, even wider.

"Hey!" Captain was finally at the peak of her embarrassment. It's really a rare sight that Himeko was seeing right now.

"I-I'm going to eat some more takoyaki, so—, bye Bossun, Himeko!" Captain started to take a step forward.

"But didn't you just eat 2 boxes of them?" Teppei laughed.

"Don't speak out loud!" Captain's face went completely red.

All of them laughed. Himeko neared captain, she bent down a little bit.

"Congratulations, Captain!" Himeko whispered.

"You too! You two look like you became so much closer!" Captain passed and waved her hand. "Bye! See you guys!"

"Eeh—me too? What do you—" Himeko blushed, _'did she mean, me and bossun?'_

Bossun—obviously, heard the conversation. He—being a zero-delicacy-suke, wasn't really aware of what that meant.

"Did Captain and Teppei just walk by?" Switch came back, Reiko seemed to have gone somewhere else.

"Oh, yeah, they did! Switch! Did you know they are actually—" Himeko excitedly intended to tell Switch about what she just knew. But Switch cut her sentence.

"Oh those two? I know, I know." Switch swiftly typed. "I'm a database afterall."

"Why didn't you tell us then!?" Bossun pouted.

"Well why would I need to?" Switch responded.

"But _iyaaaaah—_those two, seriously. Who could see that coming?" Himeko fidgeted even more.

* * *

The three were chatting while they walked between the crowds, good thing Bossun was carrying Himeko so it'd be impossible to get separated. Switch had a good eye and he wouldn't get lost so easily. Then suddenly, they saw from afar, a tall, handsome boy was walking next to a girl they know.

"Ah! Look! That's Eni and Quecchon!" Bossun pointed. A couple was walking side by side, the green haired girl was wearing a yellow yukata, and Enigman, looked extremely bashful with the red face he pulled. Bossun shouted, "OOI! Eni—"

Himeko quickly shut his mouth. "Dummy! Read the atmosphere! Can't you tell that you were going to ruin the mood?" Himeko noticed those two from the quiz club were holding hands, wow.

"Ehh, why?" Bossun pouted.

"Anyway, let's get out of this place, it's getting more and more crowded!" Switch typed.

Bossun shrugged a little, "alright." The boys started running.

"Whoa, Bossun idiot, don't run too fast!" Himeko hit his shoulders,"you're carrying me, remember!?"

"Alriiiiight, alriiight, but keep your grip tight okay."

Himeko slowly tighten her grip on Bossun's shoulder.

She kept thinking, _'so Captain could finally face her own feelings, so could Quecchon… but how about me…?'_

* * *

...

* * *

Slowing down, they walked around the festival. It was getting late, but more people seemed to be there. The shop keepers were seen to be so much busier, and the scent of various foods diffused in the air. Himeko's belly growled. Bossun giggled and offered to her.

"You're so lame! Wanna eat some more food?"

"S-sh-shut up! It's because I only ate a watame before! I'm not like you guys who ate countless okonomiyaki!" Himeko argued.

Switch pointed at an ikayaki stand. He ordered three sticks of the grilled squid and paid for them. "It's my treat," he said, typing one-handed, trying to look cool (except that he really was cool). He took one stick and gave the rest to Bossun. Bossun passed one to Himeko on his back.

"Thanks, guys!" Himeko grinned.

"_Mattaku_… What can you do without both of us?" Bossun joked.

"You guys are the best!" Himeko praised as she chomped the ikayaki.

* * *

...

* * *

The three decided to find a bench to sit and eat. Too bad all the benches nearby were occupied. They went further to find some other bunch of benches, and finally found one bench which half was empty. Captain, her brother, and Teppei were there. They met again.

"Captain! Teppei! Hey! Still eating?" Bossun spoke up.

"Only Chiaki is, she sure eats a lot." Teppei chuckled. Captain later hit him lightly, telling him to shut up.

Bossun put Himeko down carefully. It was like putting down a delicate princess. Then he and Switch sat down too. They have been standing for quite a while now.

"Ah! That reminds me!" Teppei broke the silence. "I came here after a practice, so I still have my basketball shoes with me. You think it's okay, Himeko-san?"

"Really? I can borrow them? Thanks!" Himeko cheerfully accepted the offer. Though she was kind of enjoying being carried by Bossun, she needed to let him rest.

"But they're probably too big for you though…" Teppei opened up his sports bag.

"Haha! This onihime's feet are probably so big though! It's totally fine!" Bossun said.

"You wanna go, jerk!?" Himeko threatened him. Bossun could only smile weakly, "It's just a joke, dude, a joke!"

Teppei chuckled, "if you're fine with it, then… they're kinda wet though, I sweated a whole lot today. The practice was hardcore, since the next competition is near," Teppei took out his black with orange-striped basketball shoes.

Bossun glanced at the shoes, he stopped and took them before Himeko reached.

"I'll wear these. Himeko, you just use mine." He took off his sandals and gave them to Himeko.

"What's the problem?" Himeko asked confusedly. Everyone was confused though, seriously, what's the problem? Was it Bossun just wouldn't let Himeko wear a random guy's shoes or….

"Eeh—well, you see, it'll be a real pain since you'd have to give them back to Teppei, you're going on a basketball camp, right, Teppei?" Bossun found a good reason!

"Eh, yeah… but… she could just give them to Chiaki, she'd pass them to me." Teppei suggested.

"Anyway, I'll wear these, okay! I'll give it back to you by tomorrow morning." Bossun insisted.

Switch typed, "ooh! That's right, Himeko's house is far from Kaimei, right? Then Bossun should!"

"Ooh! Right," Captain who was eating yakisoba this whole time spoke up.

"Onee-san! I wanna pee," her brother tugged her yukata.

"Alright, let's go to the restroom. I need to go as well," Captain stood up. Himeko stood up too. "I'm going too!"

The girls and the little boy went. Just three boys remained at the seat.

"So, guys, how's it going?" Teppei, again, broke the silence.

"Good… By the way, Teppei, how come you didn't tell us, about you and captain!?" Bossun teased him, again.

"Eeh—it wasn't anything to talk about!" Teppei smiled.

"Oya oya, look who's grown up!" Switch joined Bossun, Teppei really was a good target for teasing.

"Hey hey, did you watch the new Mantama yesterday?" Bossun started a new topic.

"I saw!" Teppei and Switch synched. The conversation then continued.

The boys chatted for a long time now, Himeko and Captain had come back. They all ate some Yakisoba together, Captain bought so much of it because she was sure she could finish it all, but then she decided to share.

It was getting late and the festival was almost over. Switch had gone home earlier because he promised his parents not to come back too late. Captain, her brother, and Teppei also went home together since they lived close to each other. Since Himeko was the last and her house was the furthest, Bossun decided to walk her home. In the train Bossun fell asleep. His head rested at Himeko's shoulder. Himeko let him sleep for a while since he was probably tired of carrying her.

Bossun then snored.

Himeko giggled and took out her phone. The camera flashed. Bossun still didn't wake up. It seemed like he really was tired. Himeko then rested her head on the top of his head. She was so sure this was the best summer festival ever. Compared to last year where she only stayed with her family at home. After the train stopped, Himeko stood, but then bent down, waking Bossun up. Bossun was half-asleep, he accidentally gave her a peck on the forehead.

Himeko jolted and blushed, she slapped him.

"WAKE UP, IDIOT!" She shouted. A few passengers were surprised.

Bossun woke up completely.

"Oww that hurt, you meanie! What's your prob—oh it stopped. Bye then, Himeko. Ni-shi-shi"

Himeko stared at him for a second, _'this guy, seriously.' _She chuckled and got off the train.

From what she saw, Bossun fell asleep again. But the train had started to depart. _'Let's try to be honest once in a while,' _she thought. Even though she was sure her voice couldn't reach him anymore, Himeko shouted,

"Thanks for everything Bossun! I-I-I l—" She stopped, but then quickly, "I loved the times I spent with you!"

Satisfied, she turned back and walked home.

After just passing 5 meters from the station, her phone rang, it was a text. She thought it was from her dad who was going to pick her up.

Himeko opened her phone and covered her face with his left hand, her face went red. This was unexpected to be coming from that _zero-delicacy-suke_.

On the phone it showed, "**_Sender: Bossun, Subject: 'same', content: 'So did I._****'**"

Bossun was still on the train, one of his hand put his cellphone back to the pocket on the side of his pants. He whispered, _"you didn't have to shout it out so loud…"_

* * *

that's the end. I don't know anymore.

* * *

**Ikno iknow, I told you not to expect too muuuuuch.**

**so let this one be the last ok, ok? ok. bye.  
**

**I mean, thanks a whole bunch for the biased reviews. You guys are just too kind.**

**Alright should I put this thing:  
**

**The end.  
**

**Yay. ok that's it.  
**


End file.
